


Plans and Assignments

by alternatedoom



Series: Wade, Kayla, and Victor [1]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Missing Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wolverine: Origins Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatedoom/pseuds/alternatedoom
Summary: "Jimmy's a lot of things, but he's not stupid.  If he has the sense to check your wounds..."





	Plans and Assignments

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanwanking over Kayla's 1st death scene, cause a human might be fooled, but with super senses, why wouldn't Logan notice her faint heartbeat, and low breathing, and her not-decaying smell? And even more basic--why on earth wouldn't he look at her injuries? I also wanted Victor's hands all over Kayla, cause I want Victor's hands all over everybody.

She hasn't seen Victor in years, and a shock goes through her when she sees him standing on the winding road before her. Fear blossoms in her stomach and grows persistently as he slowly approaches. Not many things frighten Kayla. But Victor does.

Victor ambles over, and the sound as he digs his nails deep into the hood of the car is like nails on a chalkboard only worse. Kayla keeps her eyes on his face as he comes to her, trying to stay composed, but knowing she's probably showing way too much of her fear.

Her power has no effect on Logan, and although she's never tried, she has no reason to hope it'll do anything to his brother.

"It's time," Victor says, tapping his fingernails against the truck.

She'd forgotten so much about him--the tall, intimidatingly broad body, his lazy, graceful movements, the sardonic twist to his mouth. Forgotten, or blocked out; either way it comes back in a flood. She'd known the other day when Logan brought up Stryker that things were about to be set in motion, but somehow she avoided thinking about seeing Victor again. Subconsciously, she'd hoped it would be Zero or Wade who came for her.

"How is this going to work?" she asks slowly, knowing full well the general idea. Her heart hurts to think of it. Time to betray Logan. She'd known all along that was the eventual outcome of this plan, but as she was merely a tool, not one of his soldiers, Stryker gave her no details. Seduce James Logan, and make him fall in love with her. When the time was right, Stryker would send a member of the team with further instructions. She'd known Stryker wasn't ordering her to seduce Logan for philanthropic reasons, but at the time it seemed like a small task, unimportant, unmoving.

Something she could handle. Something she would deal with, for Emma's sake.

The day Stryker gave her the assignment feels like a lifetime ago. Everything from before she fell in love feels like a lifetime ago.

At times the assignment, the compound, her other missions, all of it have seemed so far away she's prayed she imagined it. Sometimes she fantasized that Stryker had forgotten all about her, although in the back of her mind she always knew it wouldn't be the case. And she always worried about Emma.

"I'm going to give you an injection with this." Victor opens his coat to reveal a large empty syringe tucked inside. "You'll lose consciousness." He jerks his chin, slowly. Victor never has any reason to hurry. "Get out of the car."

Reluctantly she obeys his direction. He steps slightly back so she can get out, and his eyes move over her, lingering on her curves. Up close, the look in his eyes makes her feel even more uncomfortable.

Her mouth is dry as she thinks about the syringe. "What's going in it?" she says.

Victor puts a hand on her elbow. Discomfited, she shifts away from his touch, and he smirks at her. "Hydrochlorathiazide. It's a heavy dose, but it won't kill you. Probably."

She knows the chemical. Spending time at the base she's become familiar with a lot of drugs. They all have.

Victor leads her a few steps away from the road and glances down at her. "Also, Kayla, we're going to make it look good. Take off your pants."

For a moment her heart stops, then begins to beat faster. "No."

Victor looks at her reproachfully. "Take them off, or I'll take them off."

She stares at him.

"Kayla, Jimmy's a lot of things, but he's not stupid. If he has the sense to check your wounds, he won't find any. Your breathing'll be shallow and your heartbeat will slow, but that's all."

She takes an involuntary step back.

Victor pauses, waiting to see if she'll try to run. "We're going to fuck, so when he finds you, he smells nothing but blood and me all over you." Victor takes a step towards her. "It'll never cross his mind that I might have fucked you without killing you. He'll automatically take you for dead. Won't even think about it."

Victor closes the distance between them. She's suddenly conscious all over again of how big he is, of his sharp fingernails and of the glint of anticipation in his eyes.

The fear he stirs in her is primal, and she's sure it's visible on her face. Her legs itch to run despite feeling frozen in place, and knowing intellectually how pointless running would be. Victor is monstrously fast and sometimes runs on all fours, she's seen him. The only thing fleeing might accomplish is to get Victor annoyed, or further sexually aroused by the opportunity to chase and hunt her.

She's not certain which would be worse.

"Do you understand?" he asks, as patiently as if she were a child.

She's breathing hard and she knows he can smell her fear and that it doesn't help her case, but she can't help it.

"You can't."

Victor smiles dryly. "Want me to explain it again?"

"But we're on the same side," she breathes.

"Then prove it by cooperating."

For a moment she's at a loss. "I'll tell Stryker," she says finally, knowing as she says it how small it makes her sound, but unable to come up with any better response. She knows as she says it that Stryker probably won't care, and even if he does, he won't do anything about it, because he won't be surprised. Victor's appetites are a secret to no one in the compound.

Victor's lips quirk in a smile, but it quickly dissolves. Then he shrugs. "Stryker said to make it convincing, so that's what we're going to do."

Kaela's stunned for a second. Stryker wouldn't approve... she doesn't think... but who knows. Zero and Wade are much nicer, and equally lethal, but Victor's been Stryker's favorite for as long as she's known them. He may well have told Victor to do whatever he wants. For all she knows, Stryker might have decided he doesn't really need her anymore, and she wouldn't put it past him to have Victor dispatch her for real.

 _Oh, Emma._ Her heart aches.

But she doesn't beg. She won't.

"You don't seem excited." He mockingly clutches his chest as though it hurts him.

Kayla doesn't answer, merely bows her head. She loves Logan so much. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. She would die a thousand deaths for him.

But she would die for her sister first.

"Why so unhappy? You do know why you were sent here, right?" Victor sounds genuinely curious, although he's probably just playing with her. Then he tilts her chin up with one hand, and his voice takes on a new, surprised inflection. "Oh. You've actually fallen in love with my brother, haven't you?"

Kayla doesn't answer, but her eyes on him are fierce.

"Well, you can pretend I'm him." There's a cruel, rumbling edge in Victor's voice she doesn't quite understand.

His fingers are still on her chin, and he nods as she tries to use her power on him as though he expected the attempt. "Nice try."

She yanks her chin from his hand, but not fast enough to hide the gathering wetness in her eyes.

A few tears slip down her cheeks. She can't stop them from falling, and with his scary fingers Victor wipes them away, taking care not to scratch her. They're nothing to each other, and the pretended tenderness, she thinks, is creepier than when he stalks around the compound with a scowl on his face and a snarl on his lips.

"Don't cry," Victor says, smiling. "I'll be gentle."

He ducks his head and takes her in a surprise kiss. For a second she lets him, and does what he suggested, trying to pretend it's Logan. But it's not, it's all wrong, and she quickly turns her face away. Her delicate, dangling earring slaps his cheek lightly. "Get away from me."

"No," he answers calmly. His hands slide beneath her cardigan, shrugging it off her shoulders. "Take off your jeans."

Kayla clenches her hands into fists to avoid grabbing his wrists and struggling to get away. "Don't want to." More than ever she feels like a helpless trapped animal. Generally it takes a lot to provoke her, but she's reached her limit and finally lashes out. "Sure you don't want me unconscious for this?" she asks harshly. "So I cooperate to your satisfaction?"

Victor cocks his head slightly, considering her. "No, I'd prefer you awake." He bends down and scoops up a rock, holding it up next to his head. "But if you'd rather be unconscious...?"

Looking from the upraised rock to Victor's face, she mutely shakes her head.

He drops the rock and runs his hand through her hair, twirling the dark strands into curls around his fingers. "You don't have to cooperate. It was just a suggestion."

She forces herself to breathe. She can't escape Victor, or talk him out of it--now there's a joke--and she doesn't want to be hit in the head with a rock, either. Knowing Victor's reputation, sex with him is far better easy than rough. She needs to walk away from this.

Not just for herself. For Emma.

 _Think of it as just another assignment._ Like sleeping with Logan, the first sexual task Stryker had put her to. She doubts any of the men on Stryker's special team ever get assigned to missions of seduction. The thought's a bitter one.

She hadn't expected to end up enjoying Logan's intimacy so much. Looking at Victor's cold emotionless face, she doubts he'll surprise her the same way. Nobody gets that lucky twice, and Victor is not his brother.

It's not what she would have chosen, but that means nothing.

In the end, she takes off her own jeans.

* * *

True to his word, Victor is gentle, or at least, as gentle as he ever is. He does end up pinning her with his weight; he tries not to crush her, but as always it feels good to dominate. Besides, she's so small that it's hard to help.

Victor enjoys her more than any lay in a long time. She's tight, and pretty, with soft dark hair and creamy skin, and he's always vaguely wanted to fuck her. In part because of the cautious distance she used to try to keep between them at the base. Nevertheless, the intense satisfaction he gets from the experience isn't about her body or her mind, as much as the fact that she's Jimmy's, or at least, that Jimmy believes her to be his.

Her cunt's hot and surprisingly juicy for someone unwilling, and Victor's in a position to know, but all he can think about is his brother, and how fucking Kayla is the closest he's been to Jimmy in years. He takes her breasts in his hands and thinks about how often Jimmy must do the same thing. Traces of Jimmy's saliva linger on her neck and earlobes, and he nibbles here and there, inhaling deeply. He can smell Jimmy all over her, and in her, changing her wet chemistry to something no less delicious, and he knows that only hours ago, Jimmy's cock was right where his is now.

He presses her legs farther open and works his hips urgently, going faster. Kayla lies perfectly still under him, her eyes a million miles away, but doing her is sweet. Oh, so sweet. Part of him wishes he could stay and watch Jimmy find her.

But that's not the plan.

He'll see Jimmy soon enough, and then it won't have to be secondhand.

* * *

Victor doesn't try to kiss her again, and she's grateful for that if nothing else.

Afterward, when she pulls her thin gray shirt back over her head, she's half-expecting him to stop her, but he doesn't. He watches her get dressed without any expression or reaction. His mouth still looks like it could break into a smirk at any minute, but otherwise his manner is oddly professional. She tucks her shirt in and puts her belt and cardigan back on. She doesn't bother brushing off any of the dirt or grass.

Victor turns away from her for a moment, surveying the landscape. Then he leads her another twenty feet or so into the woods and points at a spot on the ground. "Here. Sit."

The brush crackles under her as she sits on the ground. She can feel his come soaking through her underwear, and she shifts uncomfortably.

Victor crouches down next to her. Knowing he possesses the same olfactory power as Logan, from the way his eyes flicker from her gaze to her crotch and back, she infers he's smelling the sex they had, and that he knows why she's physically ill at ease. He gives her a tiny smile. Reaching into his coat, Victor pulls out the syringe and a little glass bottle.

She hates needles, and closes her eyes to get the shot. She survived the sex, and none the worse for wear; she's pretty sure now that Victor isn't going to kill her. Pretty sure, not completely sure, because she has no idea if hydrochlorathiazide is really what'll be in the syringe. Victor might find amusement in having her lie still for her own lethal injection. Her life or death probably hinges on whether Stryker cares about keeping her around.

She hopes, despite everything, that she hasn't outlived her usefulness.

Victor doesn't give her the injection right away, so after a few seconds she opens her eyes. Victor's not looking at her. He's holding the syringe up to the sunshine, and as she watches he depresses the plunger slightly, tapping the glass tube with the point of a claw as a tiny stream of fluid spurts out from the needle. "Roll up your sleeve," he says, still focused on the syringe.

Kayla hesitates only a second, then tugs her sleeve up.

Watching him take the standard precaution to avoid giving her an embolism, she decides he's definitely not going to kill her, but on the heels of knowing she'll live comes a dreadful thought--Victor didn't use a condom. Of course, being Victor, he wouldn't. She didn't contemplate it before, when she didn't think she'd live to see the afternoon, but she spares a second to pray she doesn't become pregnant, because that would be sickening.

Then another horrible thought occurs to her.

"What if he buries me?" She's surprised by the steadiness of her voice.

Victor mulls it over. "I guess you'd suffocate in your sleep," he says, looking thoughtful.

"But don't worry," he promises after a second. "He won't be able to see straight. He's going to flip his lid and immediately come after me."

Kayla is not reassured.

"Trust me, I've known him a lot longer than you have. With the way you smell, he's not going to be weighing burial versus cremation." Victor pauses, then adds with a quirk of one eyebrow, "You're welcome."

Kayla gives him no reaction. She feels empty inside. Not bad. Just emptied out.

"Listen carefully. I'll come back and get you, after. If you wake up before I get here, don't go anywhere. Don't want your scent all over the place, just in case Jimmy comes back here later." He weighs the syringe in his hand. "Your part in this is small, so don't fuck it up by walking around. Even aside from wasting our hard work in setting up this little scene, it'd be a disaster if he figures out you're alive. Stryker would be upset, and your sister...well." Victor studies her. "You got that?"

She nods, not trusting her voice. She's never heard Victor say so much at once, but then, she's never been on a mission with him. She's afraid, and she doesn't want this to happen, and she simultaneously wishes he would get on with it. Get it over with.

"Ready?" he asks.

She swallows. "Yes," she answers, her voice steely.

He smiles and pats her thigh. His eyes are sharp, and again, even after everything and knowing he isn't going to kill her, discomfort goes through her to be the singular focus of his attention. But she doesn't pull away. Instead, she draws a deep breath. Victor takes her arm and jabs her forearm with the needle, slowly pressing the plunger. She tries not to flinch.

The drug takes effect quickly. In her last conscious moment she's aware of Victor placing two fingers on her wrist, over her pulse.

Then the darkness takes her, and the hydrochlorathiazide proves more merciful than the ruthless men she's fallen in with.


End file.
